The Journey of the Tempest Pirates SYOC
by Avis B
Summary: Follow the Adventures of the Tempest Pirates as they travel together to explore the world, make dreams come true, fight against their enemies and live life to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based in the One Piece Universe, but set after the time of the Strawhats. New Pirates, new Admirals and even new Devil Fruit users are out in the Seas.**

 **Follow the Adventures of the Tempest Pirates as they travel together to explore the world, make dreams come true, fight against their enemies and live life to the fullest.**

* * *

 **SYOC Character Sheet Template**

 _ **SYOC Rules:**_

 _\- No Mary Sues or Gary Stus_

 _\- Follow the choices in the brackets then remove them afterwards._

 _\- If the character has a devil fruit, don't always go for the most popular/strongest one._

 _\- Try and Focus on a few things,_ _Don't_ _make the character a_ _MASTER_ _at_ _EVERYTHING_

 _\- Feel free to contact me during this adventure to add or change any details of the character_

 _\- Submit the Character via PM titled 'The Journey of the Tempest Pirates SYOC - {CHARACTER'S NAME}'_

\- Have "A Pirate's Life for me!" at the end of the Submission to show me that you have read the rules.

* * *

 **PERSONAL INFORMATION**

Name: _(First Name, Surname)_

Aliases: _(Any Nicknames or Titles, Etc...)_

Age: _(Age Of The Character)_

Gender: _(Male or Female?)_

Race/Tribe: _(What race/tribe are they? Human,Giant,fishman,merfolk etc…)_

Place of Origin: _(Where Do They Originate From? North/South/East/West Blue, Sky Island. Grand line, etc...)_

 **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

Appearance: _(Height, Weight, Eye Colour, Hair Colour Hair Style Ect...)_

Extra Body Features: _(Notable features on your character e.g scar/freckles)_

Apparel: (What the Character likes to wear)

Accessories: _(Any Favourite Accessories The Character Likes To Wear?)_

 **PERSONALITY PROFILE**

Personality: _(What Is The Character Like?, How Do They Act?)_

Likes: _(What Do They Like?)_

Dislikes: _(What Do They Hate?)_

Strengths: _(What Are They Good At?)_

Weaknesses: _(What Are Their Weaknesses?)_

Romance: _(Do you want your character to be paired with another?, if so what type of person would they fall for?)_

Ambitions: _(What Are Their Dreams?)_

Occupation: _(Pirate, Marine, Devil Fruit Hunter,etc…/ if a part of the Marines include a rank)_

Devil Fruit: _(Do they have a Devil Fruit? If yes what one?)_

Fighting Style: _(How do they fight?)_

Weapons: _(What weapons do they use?)_

Haki: _(do they use any form of haki? If yes what kind and how experienced are they with it)_

History of Character: _(Brief background of your character)_

* * *

 **PERSONAL INFORMATION**

 **Name** : _Avis 'B' Cannon_

 **Aliases** : _Captain of the 'Tempest Pirates'_

 **Age** : _25_

 **Gender** : _Male_

 **Race/Tribe** : _Human_

 **Place of Origin** : _West Blue_

 **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

 **Appearance** : _Avis has black spiky length hair with a braided strand in front of his right ear, with a bandana band tied around half of his hair to keep it from going into his Hazel eyes. Standing at a height of 5'11" with an average, but lean build for his body._

 **Extra Body Features** : _None_

 **Apparel** : _He wears a pair of black boots along with a pair of black snowboard style cloth pants with only one pouch on his left thigh. A belt around his waist with two pouches. He also wears a black leather style jacket opened to see his white shirt._

 **Accessories** : _Her has a small red sash wrapped around his right forearm covering a tattoo that is a emblem of the Tempest Style Swordsmen._

 **PERSONALITY PROFILE**

 **Personality** : _He lightens the mood with some jokes or get slapped up the back of his head by his bad puns. Besides that he is a friendly guy who helps others when he can, even though he has been branded as a Pirate. He will not back down from a fight, to defend his friends and what he fights for._

 **Likes** : _Fishing, Wood Carving and Exploring the open sea._

 **Dislikes** : _The World Government, Pillaging Pirates and Celestial dragon_

 **Strengths** : He can swim as he has no Devil Fruit powers, He has decent bartering skills.

 **Weaknesses** : _He has no Devil Fruit Powers, Lack of Knowledge of the Grand Line._

 **Romance** : _Yes_

 **Ambitions** : _To Travel the Seas and explore the world._

 **Occupation** : _Pirate Captain._

 **Devil Fruit** : _No._

 **Fighting Style** : _Avis's fighting style is using a single sword style, alongside using his Ki that he had learned by his late teacher at the Orphanage he use to live at._

 **Weapons** : _An old single edge sword that had been passed down to him from his teacher._

 **Haki** : Avis learns the _Busoshoku Haki after a time skip period during the story._

 **History of Character** : _Avis grew up in an Orphanage in the West Blue, by an old man who loved what he did. During his time in the orphanage Avis saw his Elder practicing with a wooden sword, and asked if he can taught which the Elder smiled nodding._

 _Over the years the Avis spent most of his time training instead of playing like the other children did. As more and more children started to leave the orphanage when they became of age to pursue different goals and dreams, Avis stayed behind helping his Elder who had taken care of him for so many years as thanks._

 _The Elder one day had took Avis to one side, and handed his old sword to him telling him he was ready to realize his dream. Leaving his Elder and orphanage where he grew up after a lengthy discussion Avis sets out to explore the world._

 _ **~A Pirate's Life for me!~**_

 **Author's** **note:** _I will be traveling in a few days, so if i do not respond quickly to your messages i am sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Hello Everyone!

Signing in from Japan! So far my trip has been a blast with all the different sights to see, and all the fantastic food to try.

Anywho, I would like to say thanks to everyone who had submitted a character to me for this story. I will put the characters down below on a list so that a new submission will not overlap with a current character, although it will be hard to do.

This means that more characters can enter and leave the story as the story continues on its journey. Don't worry for those who have already submitted a character! If you like to submit another one feel free to do so, I do not mind at all.

I hope you enjoy it. Let the Adventure begin.

* * *

 **Current Cast**

 **Character by Avis B**

Avis B Cannon

Captain of the Tempest Pirates

Possible Devil fruit user in the future

 **Character by WallFlowerPower**

Cressida Galloway

Navigator

Possible Devil fruit user in the future

 **Character by Lacrimanightmare**

Celeste Asra

Pirate

Plant Plant Devil Fruit User

 **Character by Inkly**

Olivia St Claire

Defected Marine/turned Pirate

Single Sword style

 **Character by Crash Spectacular**

K Throne

Pirate

Magent Magnet Devil Fruit User

 **Character by Quake Shatterfist**

Madison D. Silvers

Pirate

Snow Snow Devil Fruit User

 **Character by King Bishop**

Alex Lea

Pirate

hand to hand fighter

 **Character by Dualitydisorder**

Valerico Azul

Pirate

Shipwright fisherman

* * *

 **Chapter One: B meets K**

It has been a very long time since the great uproar from the band of pirates that shook the entire world with their actions. As the years passed those legendary pirates faded away, but not their stories…

Now the world has almost reverted back the way it had been as histories past. The World Government looking at to stop the pirate threat once again, even if there is corruption from within.

We now follow the adventures of one young man who's actions labelled him as a pirate Captain with a bounty of 250, 000 Berries.

There is one problem…

He has no crew!

* * *

It was night for the seas of the West Blue, the darkness covering those ships that sailed upon them as if they were ghosts. The sea waves crashed against one vessel that belonged to the Silver Eyed Pirates, which the crew seemed to be having a celebration of some sorts on the main deck.

"Alright! This is the best day for us!" One crew member cheered out loudly as he held his stein above his head, as in making a toast to his fellow crew mates.

"Hey! Who is going to make the claim to the bounty? We are Pirates!" Another crew member asked a question which stumped the crew on the main deck. Everyone on the main deck that was having the celebration was now in thought at how to answer the question, trying to come up with an answer.

"The Captain!" Someone with an eye patch said with an answer, making everyone puzzled at why he would say their captain could claim the bounty. "Don't you get it guys? No one has seen are Captain besides her crew. She is the elusive Silver Eyed Captain Alona!" he clarified to the rest of the crew as he explained his answer.

After a brief pause to let the explanation sink in, the crew erupted into a mighty cheer as they continue to celebrate the capture of their bounty on the main deck of their ship. They gorged on food and drinks to their heart's content as the ship was close to the island of Belona. It is an island that is strongly known for its sword smithing, which draws business from around the great blue.

The pirates plan was for their captain to head to the shore with the bounty in hand claiming the reward as a bounty hunter, before returning to her ship and crew with it. The Captain of the Silver Eyed Pirates was not at the celebrations, but was below deck looking at their prisoner through the cell doors.

The Captain of The Silver Eyed Pirates is a young woman with silver eyes. She also has long dark brown hair tied at the base, with a pink streak on the left side of her fringe. She stood at an impressive height of 6 foot 4 inches, and a build could mistake her for an Amazonian. She wore her tight fitting clothing of black leather pants, white shirt, and dark brown leather midriff jacket along with heeled boots.

"You are going help us keep food on the table while we find the great treasure that the legendary pirate crews left behind" The Captain said while she sat back on a chair leaning back putting her feet on top of a small barrel.

"Captain Avis B Cannon was captured by little ol me? The Captain of the Silver Eyed Pirates Alona Silvok" She said with a laugh while Avis was looking outside the small port hole that the cell had.

Avis could only laugh as Alona referred to herself as small in stature "Oh I can't really say that you're little now… Sweet Alona~" Avis mocked a reply back to his captor, with a sweet but innocent smile walking close to the cell bars.

Those words from Avis along with his action gave an irritating smile, along with a twitch of her right brow "Oh Avis dear… I would love kick your hide again, but I don't want to break you… yet…" Alona replied back to the smart comment Avis said about her.

Avis had to smirk at their battle of words "I would love to see you try" he said before lying down on the wood floor of his cell, with his hands behind his head.

"Oh shut up!" Alona said in frustration as she stood up from her seat "You will be in a marine cell while I find the great treasure!" she proclaimed before walking to the main deck to get away from her captive, before she loses her cool.

Avis watched the Alona leave the cell room, and smile as he stood back up on his feet "Thank you for leaving me Alona. Now time to get my sword" Avis said to himself as he untied his red sash around his waist which was longer than it should have been.

"Now…ah these should do" Avis also said as found two bent nails in the wooden walls of the cell, pulling them out of the wood with some difficulty. Once he had those nails, he tied them to one end of the sash as he made it into a rope shape.

" _Okay time to see how good my arm is"_ Avis thought as he got his makeshift grappling hook a throw to a weapon rack that held a single sword on the other side of the cell room, but the first attempt bounced off the sheath of the sword _"Dam it! Let's try that again"_ Avis thought again as he threw the grappling hook again before it latched onto the sheath.

Avis with a quick flick with his wrist, the sheathed sword flew through the bars of the cell he was in catching it with his right hand _"Alright! It was great for you to give me a lift here Alona, but I got to go and get my ship back"_ Avis Thought as he dropped the make shift grapple rope.

Taking one step back he held the sheathed sword at the left side of his waits, as the hand holding the sheath started to glow a faint light of blue "Let's open this door" He said as he drew his sword in a quick motion across the cell bars, before sheathing the sword once again.

As soon as the sword had rested fully in the sheath the cell bars in front of Avis had broken away, falling into many pieces as he would have swung his sword two times. Stepping out of the cell Avis walked towards a fairly large port hole in the cell room seeing how close he was to the island before looking up at the ship outer exterior smiling as a plan had formed in his head.

No sooner Avis was on a rowboat with a single sail providing all the movement he needed make way towards the island he was looking at before. "What kind of pirates only has one row boat? Catch you later Alona!" Avis laughed as he waved with one hand back to Alona's ship while noticed something wet by his feet.

"Huh?" Avis said as he looked down to see water was leaking into the row boat "Oh shit..."

* * *

A couple of hours later the morning sun shining, Avis's boat had washed ashore. Well most of it anyway as was standing of the now capsized boat. He drew attention to many fishermen, and passing people who worked at the docks as the capsized ship stopped.

"So not only the last row boat they had, but the worst one I could find!" He complained as he walked off the wreck of a row boat and started to walk along the beach to the wooden pier.

Once reaching the top of the wooden pier Avis looked about the shore, before smiling as he looked a head towards the town that was in front of him. He had a smile on his face as he knew where he was going hoping to see an old friend again.

"Oh the great it the Mercy Mercies! It's great to be back!" Avis cheered as he walked inside a wood and stone building with a giant sign saying 'Mercy Mercies' on the front of it.

Taking two steps inside the building he saw the usual partons drinking and eating away, before a metal object whizzed past his head sticking into the wooden beam next to the door. Turning to see what had flew past him, Avis saw that the metal object was a kitchen knife "Oh sweet Mercy…" He said with a hint of fear, before someone yelled his name.

"AVIS!" A feminine voice was heard before heard as Avis turned to see an older woman stamping her way out from a door which leads probably to the back of house. "Why I should kick your arse back out to the sea, until you pay your tab that you owe me you son of a…"

"Mercy! Oh my you look great as always…" Avis tried to calm down Mercy, the woman who was yelling at him before she interrupted him again.

"Don't you Mercy me you young pun..." Mercy stopped mid-sentence as Avis held out a sack filled with money to her, and her expression changed "Oh Avis you're welcome anytime!" Mercy said sweetly as she swiped the sack of money from him before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, the usual for you then darling? Sure thing, take your seat and wait for it now" Mercy said as she let go of Avis from her crushing hug walking to the back of house, leaving him to take a seat at the bar counter with a man behind the counter.

He has grey hair that reaches down to his mid back, while also covering his left eye. His skin is pale yet healthy, which is in dark contrast with his wine red eyes. He stands at 6'4", with a swimmer's build, compact muscles and all through the clothes that he was wearing. He wore a white pair of black suit pants along with a pair of grey dance shoes. He wears a white dress shirt tucked into his pants, with an undone tie resting around the collar. The dress shirt's right sleeve is tied, probably to hide the stump of his arm.

The grey hair man saw the sword at Avis's hip, and he cocked an eyebrow at him "You a swordsman?" he said to Avis as he turned to face him, on the stool he was sitting on.

Avis turned looked at the person talking to him, before taking a quick glance at his swords that he had with him "I am, but I have been known as something else as well. You're new here?" Avis asked back looking at the man.

"I am, the name is K, and before you ask, Yes I have one arm" K answered questions before Avis could ask him as he wiped down behind the bar counter.

Avis looked around the bar seeing it had no sustained much wear and tear since he last visited the establishment. Usually the place would be a slight mess from rowdy bandits or pirates that would come by for a drink.

"I assume you helped Mercy keep the place well kept?" Avis asked K as he tapped his fingers on the counter waiting for an answer from K.

K had filled up a stein of cold beer before placing it in front of Avis "Not a lot… Just throwing out the trash that's all" K Said first as he said to Avis before he looked to the back of house "Mercy maybe young but, she has her way of dealing things. You seemed to calm her down quite quickly, you must know her?" K added before looking at the board set up next to the bar with bounties pinned to it.

Avis laughed as he looked at the beer in front of him before picking it up inspecting it "Let me guess, the tap has my name on it?" Avis said to K who gave a respectable nod back to him, before taking a swing of the cold beverage.

"You bet I know Mercy. It's money, and able to pay your debts back on time, then she will be happy as she can be" Avis replied to K's comment about Mercy as she came out from the back of house with a piece of steak and some bread on a plate placing it down in front of him. "Thanks Mercy!" Avis thanked her.

"No problem Avis, and I have this that came into today" Mercy said with a smirk as she pulled out a bounty page with Avis's face on it. It stated a bounty for 300,000 berries on it, whilst labelling him as a pirate captain. "What did you do?" Mercy said with a sweet smile.

Avis looked at the bounty page as ate his food in front of him, before he was going to answer Mercy who didn't mind to wait for the answer from him. Meanwhile K was looking at the picture, before comparing Avis to the picture, and wondered how he was so calm at the fact that someone could come to take his bounty.

"The Marines started the fight, and I ended it" Avis said calmly knowing what event that would have probably got him the bounty, before explain the situation of how the Marines were forcing some island folk on another island for supplies.

Hearing what Avis said about Marine's K sighed, knowing that there were people like that in the Marines. _"Likes nothing's changed…"_ K sighed in his mind continued to listen to Avis and Mercy talk.

"That's it and you got this? Pff ha ha ha" Mercy started to laugh as she placed the bounty behind the counter as she regained herself "Well enjoy your new friends that you have not met yet darling~" She teased him as she walked back into the back of house taking the empty plate from Avis.

K sighed once again as he saw a group of mountain bandits burst through the door "Oi, Let's Party!" one of the bandits cheered as they continued to walk inside. While Mercy walked out of the back of house.

"I told you guys are not welcome here!" Mercy now in an annoyed mood at the rowdy bandits inside her establishment "The last time you were here you damaged it a whole lot" Mercy told them why they are not allowed back.

"Oh you can't stop us little miss prude" Another bandit said with a cocky smirk as he looked at K "One arm man, and I doubt that guy will do nothing" the bandit added looking at K and Avis.

K moved slightly knocking Avis's bounty sheet off the counter, letting float towards the group of bandits. _"Oh No!"_ Mercy thought as she saw what the one of the bandits picked up the bounty sheet.

"Oi oi boss look at this" The bandit holding the bounty sheet passed it to the 'boss' of the group, who smiled in delight as he looked at Avis.

"Looks like we caught us a little break boys… Pistols out!" The boss of the bandits commanded, to which the other bandits pulled out their flint lock pistols, and aimed them at Avis. "Come along quietly, and no one gets hurt" The boss of the bandits said as he aimed his pistol at Mercy who froze on the spot.

K looked at the situation before towards the barrel behind the bandits which held several sheathed swords _"hmm I won't have time to counter the shots"_ K thought with an annoyed tone as he looked surprised at Avis as he stood up with his left hand on his swords sheath.

"Don't point that distasteful thing at her!" Avis shouted back at the boss of the bandits who laughed before, making the rookie mistake of taking his aim off Mercy, and onto Avis who was standing out of the way of K and Mercy.

"Okay Mr Hero, now drop your sword and come with us" The boss bandit said as he smirked thinking Avis was going to do what he was told, but he was wrong in every way "Oi, I said drop it!" The boss of the bandits started to get annoyed.

Avis's hand that was holding the sword started to glow the faint blue glow "You have three seconds to get out of here, before I will deal with you all" Avis said seriously eyeing down the pistols of the bandits.

"Oh ho ho, So scary Captain... now drop it!" The boss bandit said as his finger started to feel the trigger of his pistol, making the situation tenser for the entire room.

While watching the situation K saw the faint glow in Avis's hand _"Devil Fruit? No it doesn't say that on the bounty sheet?"_ K thought as he watched what Avis was going to do.

"Nobody threatens my friends, and gets away with it" Avis said first as grasped the hilt of his sword "Tempest Sword Style… Zephyra!" Avis shouted as he drew his sword and taking a step in a blinding fashion towards the bandits.

The bandits squeezed their triggers to find that there was nothing left of their pistols, besides the hand grips they were holding "What the heck!" The boss bandit said with a surprised expression as he looked around for Avis only to have a sword blade drawn close to his neck by Avis.

"It's over… No get out of here and never lay a hair on her or this place, or I will find you…" Avis said calmly to the boss bandit before releasing his swords blade from his neck, to have the group of bandits running out of the building for their lives.

Avis smiled as he held his sword in his right hand as he walked back to see how Mercy was doing from the event "Mercy, are you alright?" He asked her as he got closer to her with concern.

"Yes I am, thank you for the help" Mercy replied back to Avis as she noticed the swords in the barrel started to float up out of the corner, before flying straight for him "Watch out!" Mercy called out to Avis worried for him.

For Avis he saw the floating swords bearing down on him, before changing his grip "Tempest Sword Style Whirlwind!" Avis called out as he spun with the sword in a reverse grip, deflecting the swords one at a time before he sheathed his sword looking for any threat.

K smiled as he tapped the counter with his only hand "Well done Avis. You are truly something..." K said before he walked behind the counter to face him "What are your plans for the future?" He asked the young Captain.

Avis looked at K now thinking he pulled the floating sword trick "Devil Fruit user huh?" he said first before releasing his grip on his sword before putting a fist to his chest "To travel the sea's, and explore new lands" He proclaimed with a loud voice of confidence.

K couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Avis's proclamation "As a pirate?" K enquired to Avis as he was labelled as a pirate captain.

There was a long silence as Mercy looked back and forward between K and Avis with concern. She looked at the swords that Avis had deflected away, and stared at awe at him before his answer was heard.

"I was labelled as a pirate because I stopped Marines from hurting innocent people" Avis Answered back to K before he smiled "I am going to continue to help people in need, even if others label me as a pirate to do so" He added as looked back at K with smile of his own.

K looked seriously at Avis for a moment before looking down at a sword that was imbedded into the wood floor by the tip of the blade, before pulling it out with one motion "Then let me join you, on your journey… Captain" K held his sword into the air.

Meanwhile various people around the great blue had a feeling with in them, and they all turned to a single direction into the distance.


End file.
